Rave Master: One Story
by LemonsandLimes
Summary: My first fanfic. I'm rating this M for future chapters. I hope you know what I mean by that, if you don't like it don't read it. Please R & R. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Yeah, so my first fanfiction. I'd love for anyone to leave comments or stuff to help me improve my writing. I watched Rave on the Sci-Fi channel one day and loved it so I decided to watch the entire thing. Since then I've wanted to try my hand at a fanfic. Also this is based mostly off of the anime but I'm also reading the manga now, so I'll see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master or any titles or stuff related to it. This is just a fanfic. This applies to all of the chapters of this story. Thanks.

Setting: Sometime just after Haru and Elie first meet and Griff joins the group. This is after Episode 9 and before episode 10.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haru X Elie:

The Full Story

Chapter 1: Beginning

"Hey Griff, when will we get to Ska Village?" Asked the second generation Rave Master Haru Glory. "It's boring sitting around in this desert. I hate it when I'm bored."

"Oh, two or three more days Haru-San." replied the perverted blue blob. Haru groaned.

"Great, just great, three more days of this boring desert." Haru sighed.

"Cheer up Haru-Maki, It isn't that bad." Elie, the first friend Haru had made since leaving Garage Island, said.

"Says you." A flustered Haru snapped.

"Well you don't have to be so mean."

"Puuuu..." Plue, the carrot-nosed guardian of Rave, sighed.

"See even Plue agrees with me Haru-San." Elie concluded.

"I must agree with Elie-Chan and Plue-Sama." Griff agreed.

"This is crazy I'm going to go train with the Ten Commandments." Haru said grabbing the 1st form of the Ten Commandments, Eisenmeteor and jogging over to a space away from the camp they had set up to rest at for the night.

"Then I guess I'll go to the river and bathe." Elie said softly.

"You'll need someone to protect you, right Elie-San?" Griff asked while speeding after her only to be stepped on by Haru.

"Oh no you don't, not her." he commanded. _"'Not her'? What do I care if Griff peeps at her, she's been nothing but trouble since she started traveling with us." _Haru thought to himself. It was then that he heard Elie's scream.

"I'm coming Elie-Chan!" he yelled. He ran fast as he could towards the stream skidding into the stream to protect her...Only to realize that there was nothing threatening her and she was sitting naked in the stream.

"Elie-Chan I-" Haru started to say.

"I can't believe you came and peeped on me you pervert!" Elie yelled picking up her tonfa-guns and aiming at Haru. "GO AWAY!" she yelled again shooting after him as he ran back to Griff and the waiting camp.

"Arrgh! And thats what I get for trying to help her!" He yelled aggravated.

"Sometimes I wish I had never met you Elie-Chan!" And with that he reached into the cart pulled by Griff's...horse?...and pulled out a can labeled "Tent". He then threw it onto the ground to watch it spring up into a two person sized tent.

"I'm going to sleep!" Haru yelled into the twilight while grabbing Ten Commandments and entering the tent. A few hours later he was woken by the sound of Elie crying. "Elie-Chan, what's wrong?" he asked.

She just looked at him through tear-stained eyes and broke into more sobs. Not knowing what to do or say, he simply pulled Elie into a hug. For the next few minutes she cried into Haru's shoulder before she could speak.

"D-d-do y-you really-y wish y-you hadn't m-met me?" Elie asked through her sobs.

"Oh, so that's what you're crying about." he said. He felt pain because he had made Elie cry. "Don't worry, Elie-Chan, I didn't mean it. I was just upset when I yelled that. I would never leave you, or let anything hurt you. You were the first friend I made since leaving Garage island." Haru consoled. "But, that doesn't mean I should have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"Th-thanks Haru-Maki. I forgive you." Elie whispered calling Haru her nickname for him.

"Good, now we should sleep. Tomorrow we continue on to Ska Village." Haru said as Elie laid down in her sleeping bag next to him. The last thing he remembered was the bright look on Elie's face before he drifted into sleep. _"Elie-Chan, I..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Well, here's my second fanfiction, hope you enjoy it. Again please leave me some comments and reviews. If you don't I'll cry. T-T

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master or any titles or stuff related to it. This is just a fanfic. This applies to all of the chapters of this story. Thanks.

Setting: A little bit after Elie beats Rosa and Haru beats Go. They have left Ska Village and are on their way to the Toremoro Mountains to get the second Rave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haru X Elie:

The Full Story

Chapter 2: Why?

_"Why can't I stop looking at her?" _Haru thought to himself as he rode his motorcycle towards the Toremoro Mountains and the second piece of Rave. He kept constantly looking over his shoulder to Elie, her hands wrapped around his waist and enjoying the breeze blowing past her face.

"What's wrong, Haru-Maki?" Elie asked.

"Huh?" Haru asked shocked out of his reverie, and ashamed that he had been caught. "Ah, nothing Elie-Chan."

"You can tell me Haru-Maki."

_"Yes but if I did, would you still be my friend?" _Haru asked himself. At the thought of being without Elie he shuddered.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Just forget it Elie." _"Yes, forget it and we can still be friends." _Haru thought again.

"Fine, then."

_"She's not going to forget about it." _Haru thought again. He sighed. "We should stop at the next small village we get to."

"Yes, Haru-San, we'll be there in no time." Griff the, small groups navigator, said. And for the next hour they sat in silence and rode to the small village.

"Is there a casino here?" Elie automatically asked after they had entered the village.

"No but there is a bar you can play Blackjack over there." Griff said while pointing at a rundown shack.

"Elie-Chan, I don't think you should go in there." Haru said.

"Always the protective one aren't we, Haru-Maki." Elie teased.

"I still don't think you should go in there." Haru said a faint blush tinting his skin.

"What's the worst that could happen?" And with that Elie left to play at the shack.

"I'll go with you Elie-Chan!" Griff exclaimed, hoping to get in a few perverted squeezes of Elie's bust.

"Oh, no you don't." Haru ordered while scrambling to grab Griff.

"Oh why, Haru-San, you get to spend all of your time with Elie-Chan, can't you share?" Asked a very bruised Griff.

"No." Haru stated, "You aren't going to get any perverted peeks at Elie-Chan while I'm around."

"You're no fun." Griff wept.

"Anyway, you have to show me where we can buy more supplies and more gas for the motorcycle."

"Over there across from that bar I showed Elie-Chan. Now can I go to Elie-Chan?" Griff pleaded.

"No, come on, lets go get what we need." Haru wrestled with the blue blob trying to escape from his grasp as he turned towards the vendors. After he had purchased gas and more supplies, Haru and Griff went to find a place to stay for the night. After they had made some room arrangements Haru left with the Ten Commandments to train.

After only a few of his training exercises, Haru heard a feminine scream from the direction of the bar Elie had gone in to play Blackjack.

"I'm coming Elie-Chan!" Haru yelled running as fast as he could towards the bar. He broke through the door of the shack to find Elie being held by two very burly men. One of the men had his hands poised ready to rip Elie's top off, when he looked over to see who had intruded.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ELIE-CHAN!!" Haru screamed, swinging Eisenmeteor at the man who was holding Elie. Before he knew what was happening the brute holding Elie was lying on the floor in pain from a slash on his back. Elie dropped to the floor in a heap.

"Hey kid, you don't want to mess with us, that girl was cheating, I saw it. It's out problem, so if you leave now we won't hurt you." Said the man who was going to rip off Elie's top.

"Where's the proof she was cheating?" Haru asked angrily.

"Well you see, we was going to find it after we searched her."

"And I bet you wouldn't have been to gentle with her while you were searching!" Haru yelled.

"Fine kid, you don't want to leave, It's your funeral." as the first assailant finished his sentence three other men jumped up from around the table to assist.

"I think that this is your funeral!" Haru yelled while swinging Eisenmeteor towards the men. He hit the first before he could draw a weapon, but was not so lucky with the other three. One of the assailants bashed Haru on the back with the pommel of his sword.

"See, I told you kid, your funeral." and at this the first assailant lifted up his sword and brought it down only to be blocked by Eisenmeteor.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!!" Haru yelled as Eisenmeteor transformed into Explosion the Ten Commandments 2nd form. He slashed at the man and an explosion fired from the tip of his sword. The blast hit the man square in the chest and knocked him unconscious. Haru turned to the last two men.

"Are you going to fight me or stand there with your mouth open?" Haru practically screamed at the men.

"N-n-n-no, s-s-sir m-mister R-R-Rave M-Master." The two men stuttered. Satisfied that the two men would bother them no longer Haru bent down to Elie and picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the bar and to the hotel before setting her down.

"Are you okay Elie-Chan?" Haru asked after they were safely in their room.

"Yes Haru-Maki." Elie whispered.

"Elie what's wrong?" Haru asked hoping that he hadn't done something wrong.

"I-i-it's just that, wh-when you rescued me, y-you...frightened me." Elie stuttered.

"I...I frightened you?" a surprised Haru asked.

"Y-yes, you got so...so angry, and j-just because they attacked me."

"Elie-Chan, first of all, I could never hurt you, and second of all you're my friend, and I don't leave my friends when they need me." There was a brief silence after Haru spoke.

"Thanks Haru-Maki." Elie said. She then jumped onto the first of two beds in the room.

"Don't worry about it." Haru said as he jumped into the second. _"I wonder why I can't stop thinking about her?" _Haru asked himself as he drifted off into sleep. The last thing he saw was Elie's peaceful face as she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Here we are again, my third fanfic, you know the drill, please leave comments and questions. =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master or any titles or stuff related to it. This is just a fanfic. This applies to all of the chapters of this story. Thanks.

Setting: Literally right after Haru's fight with Sieg Hart, and yes I do know I kind of jumped past a few things, this just leaves more room for extra stories after the main body.

Warnings: I guess there is a little bit of a lime near the end of this chapter. Be forewarned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haru X Elie:

The Full Story

Chapter 3: Realization

_"Why do I feel so strange when I'm around Elie-Chan?"_ Haru asked himself. _"It feels so weird, but in such a good way. I don't know if she feels the same way, but if she does..."_ Both he and Elie had decided to take a walk before heading back to the hotel to meet with Musica. Since they started Haru kept his eyes on Elie. _"I don't think I could handle it if she weren't in my life." _Haru thought again.

"Hey Haru?" The sound of Elie's voice broke through Haru's turmoil of thoughts and startled him back into reality.

_"Damn, her voice sounds so beautiful." _"Yeah Elie? Haru asked.

"I don't know how to thank you, you know."

_"Thank me? Why does she want to thank me?"_ "Thank me?"

"Yeah, you saved me remember?" Elie teased.

"Than doesn't count." Haru stated.

"And why not?" Elie asked slightly hurt.

"I promised I would protect you, right?"

"Yes, bu-"

" 'A promise is the most important thing.' my sister always said, and you don't need to thank me for fulfilling a promise." Haru interrupted. There was a small silence between the two, and when Haru looked into Elie's face he saw the traces of a blush.

"Than can I thank you for making that promise?" Elie asked.

"I don't think that's overstepping any rules." Haru grinned as he spoke.

"Then thank you, Haru-Maki, for promising to protect me." Elie laughed.

"We should get back to the hotel and Musica, he's probably worried sick about us." Haru said, laughing at the thought of Musica being worried.

"Yeah you're probably right." Elie laughed along with him. They walked the rest of the way to the hotel in companionable silence. When they walked up to their suite they were jumped by Musica.

"And just where the hell have you two been?" Musica asked nonchalantly as they walked through the doorway.

"We were just walking, Musica, what did you think we were doing?" Elie teased Musica. "In any case, I'm going to take a shower."

"Thats good, I need to have a word with Haru here." said Musica as Elie walked away. As soon as Musica heard Elie turn on the water he turned to Haru.

"So?" Musica asked.

"So, what?"

"So, how did things go?

"Oh I don't know, I just can't stop thinking about Elie-Chan." Haru said.

"Ha ha, I knew you had it in you. I knew you loved someone."

"Love?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, y'know, girl-friends, sex, getting married, having children that kind of stuff." After Musica finished his sentence Haru almost choked.

_"Sex...With ELIE?" _He thought, _"I never really thought of that but...AHH, no bad thoughts, bad thoughts, stop thinking!"_

"I can see you're still confused, you have had a girl-friend before, right Haru?" Musica asked.

"Well, no. When I lived on Garage Island, none of the girls seemed to appeal to me, and I had an overprotective sister who watched my every romantic whim." Haru replied.

"Wait, so....so you're saying...That the Rave Master...has never had a girl-friend before?" Musica snickered.

"No, I haven't." At this point Musica had barely been containing his laughter, and immediately began to shake violently at Haru's response before breaking into laughter.

"Th-th-the R-Rave Master....N-n-never ha-had a girl-girlfriend." Musica said between laughing fits.

"Ugh, this is pointless, I'm not discussing it with you." Haru seethed.

"But, you do love her?" Musica asked seriously for a change. After a long moment of silence where all that could be heard was running water. Haru said, "Yes, I love Elie." and stalked off to bed to get some sleep. The last thought he had was a picture of Elie and thinking, _"I love her."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After starting to run the water for her shower Elie remembered that she still needed the shampoo in their supplies bag. She walked towards the living room where the two guys were talking. She couldn't help but hear Musica ask, "So how did things go?" _What does he mean by how did things go? _ Elie thought to herself. She moved to stand near the door frame to the living room so she could hear better.

"Ha ha, I knew you had it in you, I knew you loved someone." Musica said. _"Loved someone, what does he mean 'loves someone', I want to know."_

"Love?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, y'know, girl-friends, sex, getting married, having children that kind of stuff." _"Girl-friends, sex, why is he talking about this with Haru?_

"I can see you're still confused, you have had a girl-friend before, right Haru?" Musica asked.

"Well, no. When I lived on Garage Island, none of the girls seemed to appeal to me, and I had an overprotective sister who watched my every romantic whim." Haru replied. _"Wait so Haru never had a girl-friend?"_

"Wait, so....so you're saying...That the Rave Master...has never had a girl-friend before?" Musica snickered.

"No, I haven't." Haru said, and Musica began to laugh. _"Don't laugh at him, I know exactly how he feels not having a girl-friend or boyfriend ever."_

"Th-th-the R-Rave Master....N-n-never ha-had a girl-girlfriend." Musica said between laughing fits.

"Ugh, this is pointless, I'm not discussing it with you." Haru seethed. _"Uh-oh, I might need to get out of here soon."_

"But, you do love her?" Musica asked seriously. _"Who is Musica talking about, ugh just say it already. Wait...What if...Haru is in love with me?" _Elie thought, _"That would be amazing, I wish he loved me as much as I loved him." _Elie sighed. _"I guess that's it then, it can't be me..." _Elie's thoughts dispersed so she barely caught his last words, the words that would shake her world.

"Yes, I love Elie." _"HE WHAT? _She asked herself, _"H-h-h-he l-loves m-m-me?" _Her mind was jumbled up, she couldn't think straight, all she could thing was, _"He loves me!" _Elie felt like she was going to faint, her shower long forgotten. _"Oh, thank you, thank you. Haru loves me! Haru loves me!" _She thought. _"Oh how will he tell me, will he be romantic, or will he just say it bluntly?" _Elie continued to get her shampoo and took her shower, all the while thinking about her and Haru. Then she went to lie in the bed next to his. She thought one last thing before sleeping. _"Haru loves me!"_


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone, right now I'm suffering writer's block so I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I know what I want to happen, but lemons are hard to write and I don't want to just end it after a lemon. Any advice or ideas to help PM me. I'll try to credit you for your help if I use an idea. Thanks.

---Lemons&Limes


End file.
